Summer
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: She didn't want to lose the summer, but it seemed like only a disaster so far. Her favorite season was slipping away, and so far without a good memory. Caitlyn swore never to fall again.


** Yes, it's ANOTHER oneshot. Yes, it's loooooooong. Yes, it's unnedittteded. Yes, it's a "Jaitlyn". Yes, it's good…………at least, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….except the idea….**

* * *

The warm air brushed against her skin and she felt herself smile slightly. Summer was definitely coming and she couldn't be any more eager for the season to arrive. The warm part of the year brought the best times, it seemed-pool parties, beach parties, evenings at the park, summer concerts…

Caitlyn swept a few strands of air back from her face, absently wondering how they always managed to get free of the tight ponytail the rest of her curls were captivated by. After glancing over her outfit-black shorts, a green tank, and multi colored flip-flops-she looked up again and saw her ride was there.

The sun was lowering in the sky, sending bright rays of colorful light shooting through the clouds. Such a breathtaking display seemed to promise Caitlyn of a wonderful evening full of smiles, laughs, and pleasant conversation.

Oh, how wrong she had been. Caitlyn wondered if she could have been further from the truth. Her date was supposed to be pleasant, light, and cheerful-to match the weather!-but it had been everything but. Sure, it was comfortable at first, but it had turned around quickly.

Caitlyn brushed the angry tears from he cheeks, slamming the front door and locking it behind her before rushing to her bedroom. How had things gone so wrong? What had happened to the guy she had met a few months ago and had charmed his way into her heart? The night had proved he was nothing but a lustful jerk. How had she missed it before?

"That…_Ugh_!" she didn't even finish the thought, too frustrated to both finishing her sentence as she tore her shirt off, trying not to think of earlier struggling to keep it _on_. At least he had ended up letting her go. Granted, he had been very angry, but she had been too much trouble.

The hot water ran over her smooth, sweaty skin. The anxiety had made her sweat and walking home from where he had parked didn't help her any. The steamy water ran over her feet, painfully reminding her of the blister she now had on her fight foot due to walking such a distance in only flip-flops.

She cursed him in her mind. She cursed him along with all other men in the world. Caitlyn swore to herself as the water soothed her and calmed her down; she swore to never fall for charm again. Ever.

It was only seven in the morning and Caitlyn's head already seemed to be in a spin. She hurried to choke down her breakfast-if that's what you could call the very small portion of food-before rushing out the door. The heat hit her like a ton of red bricks, but she didn't stop, only smiled to herself at the sure sign that summer had arrived.

She was supposed to be meeting Nate and Shane to plan the surprise party they would be planning for Jason. Because of their busy schedule and her busy schedule, they had to squeeze a day in that they could get together _and_ Jason would be gone. Somehow, they managed to do it, though.

As she entered the cool house, Caitlyn took a deep breath, thankful for the wonderful invention of air conditioner. She loved summer, but the walk and the heat had started to get to her, and she eagerly drank the water offered to her.

The planning went well, and the three ended up having everything settled rather quickly and soon slipped into cheerful conversation. If only the three boys-counting Jason, despite his absence- hadn't been on tour when she had the crisis with _him_. However, Caitlyn refrained from sharing the deep hurt and shame of the incident. How was one to go about explaining a jerk trying to take advantage of her? Also, Caitlyn figured it was in _his_ best interest to keep the Gray brothers in the dark. They could be kind of scary when angry.

The midday sun was burning on the concrete as Caitlyn walked home, and she could feel it burning her feet because of her flip-flops. There were so many cars on the street making a lot of noise and she was grateful she had ended up walking.

So far, she hadn't had to worry about refraining from falling for anyone. Chivalry seemed pretty much dead, so that one charm didn't have to worry her. The back of Caitlyn's neck was beginning to get sweaty and she sped up a little, eager to get home and spend the rest of the day however she wanted and looking forward to the surprise birthday party.

It was a pool party, but that didn't stop Caitlyn from wearing casual shorts and a tank top. She had no desire to get into a bathing suit and swim. The party was for Jason and she knew he wouldn't be upset that she was missing out on the water fun.

The guests were loud and boisterous, but for some reason she was bored quickly. No, it wasn't because she wasn't swimming with almost everyone else. Her mind just didn't seem to want to stay in the present, but kept wandering back to the blister she was getting on her foot. The small sore brought back bad memories.

The cake, ice cream, presents-it was all the typical for a birthday party and Jason's smile never left his face. Caitlyn kept hers on, too, but hoped no one saw right through it. She was pretty good at acting.

He was lounging on a beach chair by the pool, sharing casual conversation with his two brothers and a couple of girls at the party. Caitlyn watched from where she sat, knowing that by now the three Gray boys probably noticed her lingering just outside of the crowd for practically the entire party.

Maybe it was the way he smiled, or the way he flicked the hair out of his eyes while talking. It could have been the way the sun shined on his hair, bringing out the brown-ness of it and showing it wasn't as dark as it appeared at times. Or maybe it had something to do with they way he glanced over at her occasionally, inconspicuously to others letting her know he hadn't forgotten her, despite her quietness during the party.

Whatever it was, Caitlyn stood abruptly, ignoring the pool water splashed at her feet and legs as she walked by, slipping into the house for some lemonade. The heat had suddenly seemed to smother her and the cool air in the house helped to calm her.

It was getting dark by the time Caitlyn went back out to the back yard, waving to the three brothers in conversation as signal that she was leaving. Nate and Shane smiled and waved before continuing talking, but Jason stopped mid sentence and looked about ready to call out to her. She turned and left before he had the chance.

Caitlyn wasn't sure why she was feeling so unsocial that evening and hoped it hadn't completely ruined Jason's birthday for him. The blister on her foot was burning and stinging and she just wanted to be home.

The air was getting cooler as the sun sank further in the sky, eventually dowsing the world in an inky dark blue with little glowing stars dotting the expanse here and there. Caitlyn took a deep breath as she walked, pushing the hair from her face and wiping her damp forehead with the back of her hand.

She was about half way home, reliving another walk home in her mind. Caitlyn couldn't shake the memory and wondered why it bothered her so badly. It was in the past. She had gotten away before it became too serious. The blister screamed each memory at her, a scream that only she could hear.

The sound of footsteps behind her made Caitlyn speed up and her heart quicken slightly. If it was him…Why would it be him? He had yelled, screamed and practically thrown her out of the car, leaving her to walk the long trek home. He didn't want her anymore. Unless he wanted revenge.

"Caitlyn," the voice helped her ease her worries as she stopped and turned to face Jason. Caitlyn forced the panic from her eyes, feeling a little ridiculous for her worrisome thoughts. She was honestly glad to see him. "Let me walk you home."

Good gracious, chivalry wasn't dead and Caitlyn felt herself have to stand firm to the charm she only just realized he had had all along.

They were backstage and Caitlyn was pretty sure Shane would be going into sugar overload soon. Nate seemed a little hyper, but nothing she hadn't experienced before. Jason was just beaming at everyone. Performing seemed to be their high.

One moment, Caitlyn was watching the whole hilarious scene of Shane and Nate pretending to argue about something hilariously ridiculous, and the next, she was gasping as someone grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the deserted hallway. Different things flashed through her mind, most of them unpleasant.

When Jason's warm brown eyes met hers and she sighed in relief before realizing he still had hold of her wrist. The contact made a tingle dance along her arm and Caitlyn bit her lip and watched him curiously.

"Did you need something, Jase?" she asked timidly after a moment, wondering why the butterflies were flying in her stomach.

"A kiss."

The words slipped by his lips with such ease that Caitlyn chocked a moment before assuring herself she had heard incorrectly.

"A…um…"

"Yes."

"A-are you sure you're feeling-" she began, but Jason dropped her wrist abruptly and backed away, speaking before walking off.

"Never mind."

It was unreasonable. Unthinkable. Impossible. Caitlyn tried to reason with herself as she brushed her hair, watching her reflection carefully. Yet, she had been unable to speak directly to Jason in two weeks. It wasn't _her_ fault he'd ruined their friendship.

But it was her fault that she'd fallen for him. There hadn't been any thinking about it, contrary to the way it had been with _him_. On several occasions she had pondered what it would be like with him, but it hadn't been that way with Jason.

It had just hit her. Before she had a chance to stop it.

Time for Camp Rock came around and Caitlyn didn't hesitate to accept the offer to ride with the Gray boys. It was a few hours long, how bad could it be? Besides, they always managed to have lots of fun goofing off and joking amongst each other.

She had been so wrong. Stuck next to Jason Gray had not been what she had had in mind. They sat so close in the limo-was it maybe a small one?- that Caitlyn had to bite her tongue every time his arm brushed against hers. Not that she minded. Not at all, on the contrary.

That night Jason fell asleep on the couch in the boys' large cabin. Caitlyn watched him as he lay on the floor, chest rising and falling steadily. Shane and Nate were so absorbed in the stupid movie that they didn't even notice her starring. Which was a good thing, considering they mind find it kind of freakish and disturbing.

At Nate and Shane abruptly arguing, Caitlyn jumped and began to laugh as they chased each other around the room before running from the cabin, still yelling. They'd get yelled at for Brown for sure.

Caitlyn swallowed thickly before sliding down to sit on the floor next to the sleeping Jason. Her mind was working in overtime and her heart sped up but she wasn't sure why. He was sleeping, she could watch him safely.

It was a few moment before she gained the courage to actually reach out and touch his cheek, feeling her fingertips tingle pleasantly with the contact against his smooth skin.

"Give me a chance." Jason's sudden words made Caitlyn jump and retract her hand instantly, eye widening. His tone was very sleepy, but she didn't move an inch, freezing in place and watching him cautiously.

"What?..." she whispered, watching as his eyes slowly opened and looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I can see it, Cait, the way you look at me. Give me a chance." He murmured, looking hopeful but vulnerable at the same time.

"I don't…I can't…" Caitlyn stuttered uselessly, feeling flustered under his intense gaze.

"Why not?" he was questioning her and she had never expected that kind of reaction to her rejection. Caitlyn let her eyes fall to the floor between them.

"Last time I gave someone a chance, it didn't end well." She stated flatly, the venom in her tone not disguised in the least.

"How so?" Jason raised an eyebrow, doubting it was serious enough to keep them from having something. Caitlyn's eyes met his sharply, not sure how to voice the hated memory even after all the time.

"It was…" Caitlyn rubbed her arm self consciously, "He just got…carried away…"

Jason sat up in a shot, looking wide awake and grabbing Caitlyn's shoulders with a dark look on his face, anger flashing in his normally warm eyes, "_What_ did he do?"

"Nothing." Caitlyn felt herself grow warm, avoiding his eyes and wondering why she had just spilled the truth to him finally, after all this time.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Jason demanded softly, "Because I swear I'll kill him if he so much as-"

Caitlyn pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head with a small smile. She rather liked hearing him speak so possessively of her. In the back of her mind, Caitlyn knew she was breaking her promise to herself, falling even further for Jason.

"Honest, Jase…" she murmured, "It didn't get too out of hand…I just was so upset…ashamed…I couldn't tell you-anyone."

His lips brushed gently against hers, leaving her breathless as he whispered, "I'd have hurt him so badly he would never walk again." Caitlyn felt his hand on the back of her neck, a thrill running down her spine, "I'm not like him-you don't have to worry about that."

Jason pulled back, looking at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"…I know…" Caitlyn sighed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, "I know that. I wish it hadn't taken me all summer to realize that."

"It's still summer." A half smile lit up his face.

**And it ends. For real. The end. Gone. Over. That's it.**

** Nooowww…Reviews, maybe? I love hearing everyone's opinion….Unless you hate it….then I'll go pout…..and….eat brussels sprouts as self punishment for failure….JUST KIDDING!**

……**so……Reviews? :D**


End file.
